Electrical power and data connectors and receptacles are used in residential, commercial, and industrial settings. Particularly in commercial and industrial settings, wiring or cables leading to a wall-mounted electrical receptacle are typically routed through a raceway also mounted to the wall. The raceway conceals and protects the wiring or cables.
When an additional receptacle needs to be mounted near an existing device box, using a separate raceway to conceal additional wiring, results in an unsightly appearance. On the other hand, the existing raceway may not accommodate the additional wiring.
Even if the additional wiring can be accommodated in the existing raceway, routing the additional wiring through the existing raceway will disturb the existing wiring, contrary to the raceway purpose of protecting the wiring. Furthermore, data wiring should be separated from high voltage cables.
Therefore, there is a need for improvement in installation of additional wiring and connectors near existing wiring and connectors.